dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Deerclops
Deerclops '''is a huge monster that is only active in Winter. It has high health and damage, and can also destroy Structures (the same way a Hammer does). Deerclops is very aggressive towards anything it encounters and can kill most other creatures. Its monstrous appearance drains Sanity when the character gets too close. Deerclops takes four blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. When killed, it will drop 8 pieces of Meat and a Deerclops Eyeball. It takes 3-6 days for a Deerclops to respawn after being killed, and it will despawn offscreen when Summer returns. Hunting '''Deerclops wanders the landscape during Winter, typically finding the player eventually. Its approach is signaled by a deep moaning and growling sound (the same way Hounds are signaled) which the character will eventually comment on (such as, "That sounded Big!"). After that the ground will begin to shake by Deerclops' heavy tread. It is possible to stay out of Deerclops' way and have it pass by, although it often seeks out the character once it gets in range. Deerclops can be kited, a process by which the character dodges its attack, strikes back 2-3 times and then dodges out of range again multiple times. Its high health means this will take time however, and the character's Sanity will drop quickly. Armor should be worn when attempting this as Deerclops can kill most characters in three strikes. Alternatively, Deerclops can be compelled to fight other creatures. Its wide-area attack will hit anything in range and can cause Beefalo to attack the Deerclops if it hits one of them. Treeguards will also fight Deerclops this way and are very effective. Walrus Camp can also be used: MacTusk can dodge Deerclops nicely and eventually kill it. And it's an easy way to get Walrus related items. Deerclops doesn't sleep during the night but can be put to sleep by a Pan Flute or Sleep Darts. Fire Darts or the Fire Staff are also effective although it will take several hits to kill it, and this may result in the loot it drops turning to Ash. Deerclops can also be frozen and then attacked from behind. Alternatively, Deerclops can easily be lost by moving a good distance away, after which it will find something else to smash. A Bush Hat will keep the character hidden if necessary. Trivia *Pictures of the Deerclops appeared in the update teaser video for the "Long Live the Queen" update, at around 30 and 45 seconds into the video (see pictures). *At the end of "A Winter's Tale" teaser video, the screen will go black for a brief amount of time. During this time, the growl of the Deerclops is heard *While attacking downwards, the Deerclop's Eye (as well as other things on his head) will fly off his face for a brief moment. Gallery Deerclop.png|Deerclops attacking.|linktext=Deerclops attacking the player. Hidden_Dearclops_image_in_Long_Live_the_Queen_teaser_video_No.2.png|First Appearance|linktext=Another Hidden Deerclops picture at 0:45 in the "Long Live The Queen!" trailer Deerclops-as-clouds.jpeg|Deer Clouds|linktext=In this case it's deer clouds Deerclops vs Treeguard.png|Deerclops vs Treeguard|link=Deerclops vs Treeguard image|linktext=Deerclops vs Treeguard Deerclops destruction.png|Pigs and Merms are slaughtered by Deerclops. DS11.jpg|Better have Defense Before he give's a visit! loot.PNG|Deerclops and bee loot, leftover beemines and sleeping treeguard. deerclops attacking.PNG|Deerclops attacking a hound in Summer. Category:Mobs Category:Winter Category:Boss Monsters